


Reason

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Past, Sad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Morgan has a nightmare, a panic attack and gets some answers.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tony Stark & Morgan Stark
Series: Secrets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396624
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Reason

Morgan wakes up screaming, she's alone and she doesn't quite remember her dream but it she has tears running down her face and she needs, she needs...

Morgan scrambles from her bed, wraps her Arc Reactor knitted blanket tight around her shoulders and walks, trembling to the elevator.

She sinks down in the corner and tries to remember what she needs to say, where she needs to go but her voice is silence, stick in her throat and suddenly she can't breath and she's panicking but she can't stop.

She's still crying, loud, heaving sobs and she doesn't know how to stop.

And then she loses time because one moment she's all alone, the cold steel of the elevator seeping through her blanket and then she's being lifted, carried from the elevator to a couch.

She vaguely realizes someone is talking but the voice is distant, blurry and far away.

A hand strokes through her hair, brushing it from her face and she hears a murmuring of other voices that differ in pitch and as she calms and begins to breath again she recognizes first her father's voice and then Uncle Bucky's.

They aren't talking to her, not really, more talking at her and around her, but it's nice.

Morgan shivers and tucks herself in closer to her father, tears are still pouring from her eyes and she sniffles and whimpers.

"Hey, kiddo, you back with us?" Her father asks.

Morgan nods slightly, she knows they are going to ask, and she knows she's going to answer and her fingers tighten their grip on Tony' pajamas.

"You want to talk about it?" Bucky asks softly, gentle, perfectly willing to accept a negative response.

"I don't..." Morgan started, stopped, tightened her grip, forced herself to let loosen her grasp, "You died today." She finally whispered, "You.... You tucked me into bed, kissed my forehead and you went away with mommy and neither of you really came back."

Morgan looked at Tony and she was crying again, remembering standing at the door after she finished breakfast, waiting for her mom and dad to come back and instead she got her mother's ghost and a video recording of her father.

"You promised you teach me how to build a suit, you said I would be old enough today." Morgan whispered.

Tony drew in a startled breath, "I died on your birthday?"

Morgan nodded and hid her face again, "There were so many people there later, I didn't know any of them, they weren't there for me, and I didn't care, I wanted you there. I wanted my daddy back. I used my birthday wish but you didn't come back. Not then and not any day since."

Morgan breathed in a shuddering breath and let it out, trembling.

"Why didn't you come back, why'd you have to go and die, why couldn't you let someone else do it?" Morgan asked, why, she didn't know, this Tony wasn't her father, he didn't have his reasons hidden somewhere in his head, he wasn't her dad, but he was all she had, the only Tony Stark around to ask.

"Oh, baby." Tony whispered and and tucked her in close to his heart and under his chin as she shook and shuddered with sobs, "I don't know, I can't answer for the man your father was, but if it was me, personally, the only reason I wouldn't come home to my family is if there was no other way to save their lives. My life for theirs is a trade I'd make in a heartbeat, for you, for Loki, for Peter, for Pepper, I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Morgan continued to sob, because she could almost hear her father's deeper, gruffer voice saying those exact words, knew that they likely echoed in several universes and timelines.

Tony Stark was a good man, a man that would always risk or give his life for those he loved and Morgan knew that this man and her father were the same in that.

But that didn't lessen the hurt, didn't change the past or her nightmares or the years she spent blowing out birthday candles, using birthday wishes on wishing her father alive and with them fruitlessly.

It didn't change her past, but for a moment, tucked tight in her father's arms she let it change her future.

This year she wasn't going to creep off alone to eat in a park with a picnic for one, this year she was going to stay with this version of her father and remind herself that in at least one Universe Tony Stark had gotten to go home from the War with Thanos.

She was going to remind herself that, just maybe, in one Universe Tony Stark got his happy ending.

And maybe, just maybe, it was this one.

\---

A/n: I don't even know, I am so sorry, this is not the happy fluff i intended to write where Tony comforts Morgan after a nightmare.

I am so so sorry for all the tears i'm sure you're crying.


End file.
